1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release system for releasably mounting a backrest on a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick release mechanism for a backrest, commonly referred to as a “sissy bar”, used for Harley Davidson motorcycles and the like, which allows the backrest to be readily attached and removed without leaving obvious attachment mechanisms visible on the motorcycle.
2. State of the Art
Most Harley Davidson motorcycles have seats which lack backrests. While the seat will generally accommodate more than one person, the second rider often feels more secure if there is a backrest which the rider and hang onto when cornering and which will prevent him or her from falling off the back of the motorcycle if the motorcycle suddenly accelerates. Such backrests are commonly referred to as “sissy bars.”
As the common terminology suggests, many people do not like to have “sissy bars” mounted on their motorcycles. This is both due to the negative stereotype and the fact that the backrest often looks out of place on the motorcycle.
Most available backrests, however, are bolted onto the rear tender bar of the motorcycle. These backrests can take considerable time and effort to remove and reinstall. Thus, many people who utilize such back rests will leave the back rests on the motorcycle for prolonged periods of time. This is so even though the rider of the motorcycle would prefer not to have the backrest visible when a passenger is not riding on the motorcycle.
Because such back rests are beneficial and there is the desire of many riders not to have them attached for long periods of time, the industry has produced backrests which can be removed without removing the mounting bolts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,731 shows a backrest which may be attached to the motorcycle and locked into place when in use. When not in use, the backrest can be relatively quickly detached and removed from the motorcycle.
One common disadvantage with currently available removable back rests is that they have an appearance which many find to be unappealing—knobs or bolts stick out from the rear fender bar of the motorcycle. Additionally, in some embodiments, when the back rests is removed from the motorcycle, the hardware which the back rest attaches to is left on the motorcycle providing a look which many find unappealing. Additionally, many removable back rests do not securely engage the motorcycle and tend to rattle when the motorcycle is idling or being operated.
Finally, a common problem with many quick release back rests is that they can take considerable effort to remove from the motorcycle despite being “quick release.” They may require a key or other tool, or otherwise be difficult to use.
Thus, there is a need for an improved quick release system for motorcycle backrests. Such a quick release system for motorcycle backrest should be able to be mounted to the motorcycle quickly and with minimal effort on the part of the user. Such a quick release system for motorcycle backrests should also be secured on the motorcycle while in use. Additionally, such a system should be able to be removed from the motorcycle quickly and with little effort. Finally, the hardware used to attach the quick release system for motorcycle backrests should be configured so that the motorcycle looks as close as possible to the original equipment when the rider occasionally uses a detachable backrest is not readily apparent.